The present invention relates to extractor cleaning machines and, more particularly, to extractor cleaning machines including drive mechanisms for selectively driving multiple components from one motor.
Typically, extractor cleaning machines include one or more components that are driven by one or more motors. For example, extractor cleaning machines may include an agitator brush, a pump, a suction fan, and, in even some cases, wheels that are driven by motors. The agitator brush is used to scrub the surface being cleaned. The suction fan generates a vacuum force that draws in dirt from the surface being cleaned. The wheels facilitate movement of the extractor cleaning machine across the surface. Many extractor machines also include accessory tools to facilitate cleaning of surfaces other than floor surfaces. These accessory tools are used for above-the-floor cleaning. For example, the accessory tools may be used for cleaning drapes, steps, and the like. The accessory tools sometimes also distribute cleaning fluid using pumps.